Order
The Order. Call it if you will the Empire of Time. Exists as evil in both action and design. It seeks to eliminate all threats to their growing desire for power and expansion. Littered with coal run machinery and it's drug laced economy, they are known to operate heavily on the ideals of assimilation through force. Ultimately, the Order wants the mind and soul of every individual to be one with them and their cause. Mission Statement Father Headed by the omnipresent Father, the Order answers to one man and one alone. He is the sole creator, authority, and idealist of the ages... in the eyes of his followers that is. Beneath him, all wait and serve with the hope that he will one day reveal his face to them. For the time being he exists in isolation, out of sight. Structure Broken into three segments beneath the Father, the Order runs on the idea that delegation is key. Militia, Games and Theory, and the Ministry of Transmutation- The three major divisions of the Order's administration. Each of these branches has a single head that reports to the Grand Airmarshal, whom is the sole individual given the authority and priveledge of reporting to Father himself. It is high treason for a lower official to even touch the head of an Order division, the penalty for something of this nature is death by injection. At length, the Order heads retire, and give rise to a new head, this rarely happens however, as a mysterious drug has been introduced to the ranks. Militia Division The Militia is the Military Division of the Order. It is charged with combat on all fronts of the War. They’re known for their brutal might and near mindless loyalty. Their soldiers are known to sacrifice themselves without thought for their own well being to achieve the goals of The Father. Special Operations The Militia Special Operations subdivisions are known for their ability to task small groups of Order Soldiers to perform skilled missions with precision and speed. These highly trained members of the Order are of the the most Elite. Armada The Armada are comprised of Order Soldiers who serve on the vessels of the Order’s War Machines. They are trained to operate these Machines, to be able to work as a unified fleet, making them powerful foes for those who would dare to stand against the might of The Father. Hand of Aries The Hand of Aries are the front line soldiers who fight on the ground. The most populous of the subdivisions of the Militia. Many know that the Hand of Aries soldiers aren’t likely to live a long life but are willing to sacrifice themselves to serve The Father. Games and Theory Division The Games and Theory division of the Order is charged with Intelligence gathering, education, research & development and propaganda within the Order. The brightest students among The Order often find themselves working here. Intelligence The Intelligence subdivision of the Games and Theory branch of The Order is filled with spies and analysts. Always seeking ways to discover new information that will assist The Order in its purpose. Code breaking, infiltration, and all forms of spy work can be found here. Research and Development In this subdivision, The Order develops and tests new tools of war. Often using technology taken from conquered worlds, they are always looking for new ways to destroy the enemies of The Father. It has been said that uncooperative slaves are given to this subdivision to assist in the testing of its new weapons. Propaganda One of the most effective methods of fighting a war against the enemies of The Order is propaganda. In this subdivision, they learn about their enemies and develop messages that most effectively convince their enemies to join The Order. Bureau of Alchemy and Magic The Bureau is full of Mystics, Psychics, and Alchemists of all corners of the Multiverse. Often the most feared part of The Order, even by its own members. Few know the inner workings beyond the subdivisions. Often the members of the Bureau do not show their faces, to keep their identity secret, to be most effective in their duties. Circle of Transmutation Filled with the most powerful Alchemists the Order has to offer, the Circle develops powerful drugs and potions for The Order that help make it feared in the Multiverse. Responsible for the development of the Bite Serum, they are arguably one of the most powerful and influential groups within The Order today. Magical Studies The Mysterious cult of mages and warlocks of the Order is the smaller of all the subdivisions but remains of the most feared. Known for their powerful magic, they have been known to place powerful spells and curses upon the enemies of the Order. Academy of Artifacts The Multiverse is filled with powerful items of strange, possibly magical, powers. Few know where they come from and to what purpose they hold. The Academy seeks to collect as many of these powerful items as they can to serve the purpose of The Father. They hold final authority (only second to the Grand Air Marshal and Father himself) over all artifacts obtained by the Order, and given only to the most trusted and powerful of the Order to best affect their duties. Dark Ministry The fanatical religious Division of The Order. They follow the teachings of the Father as religious doctrine. While the Father is not a god, they believe him to be a Prophet given to them by their God. Conversion Often working with the Propaganda subdivision, they attempt to convert others to the ways of The Father. However, they are known for a soft-handed approach, trying to convince them that The Father’s teachings are true and the correct path. That any other will only lead to destruction. Internal Faith Responsible for teaching the words of The Father to all members of the Order. They work with all Divisions to empower them with the faith that only the word of The Father can grant. The entire Order is their congregation. Dark Covenant of Lazarus The Covenant is known for its Zealotry for the Order. Also known as the Dark Inquisition they are willing to do any unsavory task for the good of the Father. Their Dark Rituals mixed with technology are often used as a means to interrogate prisoners and traitors of The Order. Members of this Sect can be identified by the burns around their eyes. These are a result of a Ritual they perform that allows them to see the truth of all matters where they rub burning ashes into their eyes. Bite The drug is an illuminous concoction meant to deter sickness in the authority. Referred to as Bite, this bituminous coal substance, purified and retained for 10 years, allows the Order something no other man has-- Immortality. It does not make them invincible, however, and the drug does has some serious draw backs. It causes the pigmentation of those frequent users to dissipate, making them exceptionally pale and allergic to the sun's rays. In some users it discolors hair, just as it does the skin, making it brittle and colorless. The dark substances within the drug stains the lips and mouth, darkening them and can even leave a foul grime on the teeth that is impossible to remove. Intercepted Report Politics within The Order While from the outside, The Order seems to operate as a well oiled machine, following The Father without question and complete loyalty. However, within the ranks of The Order is a vicious and competitive political environment. Often, the only way for you to progress in The Order is to remove those above you who are in your way. Killing another member of the Order without just cause (and ordered by one of the heads of the divisions is treasonous), blackmail, framing, and other forms of devious methods to gain favor and power within The Order, are looked upon as promising by their superiors. It is not uncommon to see a failed political intrigue to take the notice of others within the Order, if the intrigue was creative or ambitious enough. Often the trade of political favors is seen as an unspoken currency within the higher levels of politics within The Order. Ranks The Order has several ranks within it’s hierarchy depicting different levels of Authority. A member of higher standing does not have direct authority over someone not in their chain of command, however it’s usually considered a bad idea to do so. Most new members start off as an Initiate (except in a rare few cases where some new members are given higher ranks depending on their importance and skills). Younger members all start as Neophyte. Neophyte - Young members of the Order begin their careers here. They are educated with basic needs first before being graduated to Initiate. Initiate - Most newly joined members start off as Initiates. They are trained for combat and tactics and remain at this rank until they are given their own command. Officer - Given command over your own vessel or fleet. Officers have proven that they are of the most effective of The Order. Councilor - Leaders of a Subdivision, they are given authority to see to all matters within their subdivision. Director - These are the heads of the Divisions within the Order. Given ultimate authority over all matters directly dealing with their Division. Grand Air Marshall - The defacto leader of The Order, taking commands only from Father himself. © Airship Isabella 2012 Category:Factions/Organizations Category:Order